


A little boy gets eaten by a sexy spider witch!

by Abomination_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Spiders, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abomination_Angel/pseuds/Abomination_Angel





	A little boy gets eaten by a sexy spider witch!

"Hey little boy." The strange lady was tall and beautiful. Her skin was pale and her eyelashes were long and numerous. She wore black clothes, matching her straight silk, which draped over her big perky breasts. Her curvy ass was also large yet firm.

"Hello miss!" He was normally shy but started to grow very interested in her. She was always lurking in alleys and around corners. Sometimes they'd make eye-contact when he was with his oblivious mother in a coffee shop. Today hew wore his spider man t-shirt.

"Come home with me." She smiled. "I love spiderman."

"Oh, uh." He really wanted to, she was his crush. For that day and all eternity, as it would turn out.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing. Your mother and I see each other all the time."

"I guess she does know you. But I'm really supposed to come right home."

"Oh you can come right home alright..." She leaned in, her giant tits swaying in his face. The soft skin of her neck splashing into and over her collar bone and then her shoulders, like a skin waterfall; her veins were like streams of pure sugar in frosting of creamy cake.

"I'll give you a treat." She chirped, then swayed her breasts lightly.

"Oh, well I do love food!" He chirped, "I suppose just for a minute."

What would the harm be? She was beautiful and cool. Cool like his older sister's friend (who had warned him to stay away from her- she was a good Christian social conservative who hated drugs, but she wore dark clothes and argued with the elders a lot), or her other friend's cousin (whom he was also warned against and was far more of a rebel; Her clothes were black with twisted red symbols on them, she did drugs, drank, and fucked, and she had many tattoos and piercing- but she herself also warned him to stay away from this mysterious lady).

She brought him back to her house, entering through the back door to the basement she turned into a game room. There was a doorway to the kitchen at the wall. The floors were tiled and the wall were white. He enjoyed playing games for some time, as she fed him finely cooked meats and sweets. He was so concentrated on gorging that he lost track of time.

 

"Oh!" He jumped up, "I m u s t . . uh" He stopped speaking as he realized the room was different. The walls. The walls were fuzzy and dark. There were patches of various brown and black shades shifting around. Spiders. "AAA AAAAAHHHAAAHHAAHHHH"

"It's okay." She walked around the corner into the doorway. She was naked. A handful of tarantulas chilled at her feet, some brown recluses and black widows swam through her hair and many more hung from her nipples and pussy by their webs. She was stunning in her beauty, and he was almost as aroused as he was horrified. Even if he had bothered to try, he couldn't have remembered the last time he had been so alert. His entire body shriveled and shook. He tried to run but as soon as he jolted he tripped over a web and slammed his head onto the ground. Now he saw her from upside down as she walked towards him, trailing her hand softly over the corner of the wall separating the kitchen, spiders boarding her wrists and fingers.

Several spiders climbed over his shorts, used their mandibles to cut through them, and stuck their webbing to it, before shooting for the ceiling and rising to pull his shorts slowly off.

He stared in horror as his shorts ascended to stick to the ceiling, then at the evil naked lady standing right above him, her legs in a wide stance and here pussy right above his splayed legs.

She put tongued his boyhood into her mouth and sucked his everything, then ran her tongue up and down his body. She took out her left eye; a small spider crawled out of it and onto his tiny penis, then hiked in spirals down his body to crawl into his ears. She knelt and kissed him, holding on his forehead, her fingers petting his soft brown hair. The spider marched back into her eyesocket. She stood above him and straddled his now erect cock. It took him not even moments to come. Spiders crawled out of her vagina and over the first erection of his life, making him cum again. Various spiders bit his tiny member to inject him with erection enhancement. Stood aside and spanked him, clawing at his ass and slapping his tummy over and over.

"OW OWW OOW AHAH AH AH OWHOOWWWW PLEASE MISS STOP!! STOPPP!" He started begging.

She stood with her vagina in his face; she held his head and danced, rubbing her puffy mound over his nose, eyes, and cheekbones, loving every contour of his face. Spiders crawled over his face and stuck to his hair, then brought it back with them into her ass. She turned around and rubbed her anus over his throat and eyes. She shook her ass for him and lowered her shoulders to the floor, bending over and looking back up at him, no longer screaming but still in terrified shock and utter confusion. She climbed up him backwards, putting her feet into the webbing and to cuddled him upside down, with his face in her breasts, and her chin nesting in his hair. His penis flopped down until it hardened again. She stroked his back and softly rubbed his bottom and thighs. She rubbed her pussy over his thighs and tummy.

She came again and again, and he did many times more. She took his shirt off and left him there naked. He almost starved to death, wondering if she'd ever come back for him or if anyone would ever find him, unable to scream due to the webbing over his mouth. She did come back, wearing an opaque white silk dress. She knelt in front of him, kissed him, and licked from his lips over his cheek down his neck. Then she bit him. Fangs that were thing but resilient punctured his baby skin and she sucked his juices. Her family of spiders enveloped him and each also took its turn on his veins, drinking from his whole body. Some even collected his dried husk to use as a nest, taking the remaining organs, bones, and what was left of his shredded skin to build cocoons burrowed deep underground to war on other vermin lords. The witch went upstairs to masturbate, surrounded by her consorts.


End file.
